Vorlage Diskussion:Goldener Jar Jar
LA Die Idee ist doch gut! Der Benutzer Jar Jar Binks hat das ausgenutzt deswegen haben wir das rückgängig gemacht. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:54, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Das war nicht der Benutzer:Jar Jar Binks, sondern eine Vorlage die jedoch auf den Benutzer verwiesen hat. Man sollte dabei den Artikel "Jar Jar Binks" nehmen, nicht den Benutzer. Die Vorlage gehört jedoch dazu und ist eine der paar Auszeichnungen, die ein Benutzer erhalten kann. --Darth Vader 23:58, 16. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Nein das weiß ich. Aber der Benutzer hat zwei von denen grundlos verteilt. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:12, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Tzzz, das war nicht grundlos. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 00:14, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Was meinst du damit? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:42, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Das war ich, nur mit einem anderen Account. Die Leute wussten ganz genau, worum es ging. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 00:56, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::Ich habe gehört das zwei Accounts nicht erlabt sind oder sehe ich da was falsch? Und außerdem, warum hast du das mit einem anderen Account gemach wenn du das jetzt eh zugibst das du das wahrst. So und noch etwas Darth Revan ist erst seid gestern hier angemeldet warum hast du ihm einen Goldenen Jar Jar gegeben, und noch eine Frage warum hast du von einen '''Admin' die Letzte Änderung wieder rückgängig gemacht? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 15:14, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) Es war ein Insider, den nur manche Nutzer verstehen. Da brauch man nicht lange drüber zu diskutieren. Darth Revan und Premia haben das schon richtig interpretieren können, nur wollte Premia keinen längerfristig. Das ganze spielte sich im IRC-Channel ab, so ist Darth Revan auch schon eine ganze Zeit im JP Chat, aber erst seit neuestem offizieller Benutzer. DMK hatte nur temporär zwei Accounts, nicht ständig. Damit sollte das Thema abgehakt sein. --Darth Vader 15:24, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) Jar Jar vs Jediquette Ich möchte mal ganz offen Fragen, ob sich der Goldener Jar Jar mit der Jediquette verträgt, wenn die Trophäe ganz offenischtlich dazu eingesetzt wird, andere zu dissen? Weil nun Premia mit so einem Ding ausgezeichnet wurde, bin ich der Meinung, dass diese Vorlage eindeutig dem freundlichen Klima mehr schadet als fördert. Soll das der Verwendungszweck einer Vorlage in Jedipedia sein... andere Benutzer Vorwürfe zu machen? Ich sehe im speziellen diesen Punkt verletzt: ''„Bleib in jeder Lage ruhig und freundlich. Der höfliche Umgangston ist von entscheidender Bedeutung für ein produktives und angenehmes Miteinander in der Jedipedia. Denk immer daran: Behandle andere so, wie auch du von ihnen behandelt werden möchtest!“ Ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass ich die Vorlage selbst einmal verwendet habe, aber in einem derart vorwurfsvoller und ironisch formuliertem Einsatz erkenne ich schon eine missbräuchliche Verwendung. Keine Mittel sollte Unruhe stiften und da diese Vorlage provozierende Anreize liefert, die eventuell Konflikte auslösen können, gehört sie meiner Meinung nach abgeschafft. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 20:38, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ich fand die Vorlage schon kack frech, als ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe. Ich meine, wir wollen hier keine Auszeichnungen für Benutzer zulassen, wie der Wookieepedianer des Monats bei den Amis, weil sich andere herabgesetzt fühlen könnten, aber mit so einem Mist durch die Gegend werfen? Wenn einem etwas nicht passt, kann man das auch auf angemessene Weise mit dem betreffenden Benutzer klären. Jaina 20:48, 22. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Hm. Also ich finde, sie ist ganz OK, wenn man sie so gebraucht, wie's vorgesehen ist. Allerdings finde ich auch, dass es egal ist, wie man jemandem schreibt, dass er mal hinnemachen soll oder was auch immer. Es stimmt aber auch, dass sie ggf. frech ist, aber das hängt ja auch davon ab wie mans da reinschreibt. Im Fall von Schorsch/Premia find ich's auch nicht OK, aber das liegt ja nich an der Vorlage, sondern eben an Schorsch. Von daher hast du schon recht, Anakin. Man muss natürlich auch immer darauf achten, wie der, dem man den Jar Jar verleiht, das ganze aufnehmen wird. Also ich würd mich nich so doll drüber aufregen, selbst, wenn Schorsch sie nich bei Premia, sondern bei mir gepostet hätte. Ich hätt ihn einfach mal angeschrieben und ihm gesagt, dass das so nicht OK ist und vllt mal mit Premia oder Ben drüber geredet (was hier nicht zutrifft) und fertig. Ich denke, dass Premia das so ähnlich sieht. Aber wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie das bei anderen laufen könnte... OH-OH! Von daher sollte man reinschreiben, dass mans nach Jediquette formulieren sollte, aber löschen würd ichs eher nicht. Ich denke, dass man bei Verstoss vielleicht 2 Wochen oder nen Monat Strafe bei Jediquetteverstoß ansetzen. Schorsch hat sich wahrscheinlich ziemlich aufgeregt von wegen dem ständigen Server-down (Das muss ich jetzt aber auch mal sagen!), aber ich glaube auch, dass er eigentlich nichts gegen Premia hat. Das müssen aber natürlich unsere Admins und vor allem Premia wissen. Ich hoff mal, das haut wieder hin. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 16:55, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) Hat sich einer mal die Beschreibung zum Goldener Jar Jar durchgelesen? „Es ist eine nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Auszeichnung zum Wachrütteln der Jedipedianer“, es ist nur ein Werkzeug. Der Goldene Jar Jar kann nichts für die Absicht des Benutzers der ihn einsetzt, man kann mit einem Hammer ein Boot bauen oder jemandem den Schädel einschlagen, wollt ihr nun den Hammer verbieten weil es möglich ist jemand damit zu verletzten? Ich denke Premia braucht mal jemand der ihn wachrüttelt. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:12, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Mir geht es einzig um den Respekt gegenüber anderen, der mit sowas untergraben wird. Ich verstehe auch Spaß und ich meine, dass der Jar Jar mehr als Witz gedacht war, und es ist auch nichts falsch daran jemanden wachrütteln zu wollen. Keine Ahnung wie Premia auf sowas reagiert, nur hat er sicher auch noch andere Dinge zu erledigen und kann nicht Tag für Tag vorm PC sitzen, um alles zu regeln. Und nein der Jar Jar kann nichts für die Absicht des Benutzers, deshalb sollte man sich vorher ein paar Gedanken machen, was man schreiben will und vor allem zu wem und in was für einer Art und Weise. Kritik ist immer erlaubt und ohne würde es hier sicher nicht so gut laufen, aber dazu braucht man sich nicht hinter irgendeiner Vorlage verstecken. Jaina 17:47, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Jaina hat vollkommen Recht! Es wird abgelehnt, einzelne Benutzer zu würdigen. Aber wieso gibt es dann ein „Werkzeug“, um einzelne Benutzer mit einer Negativ-Auszeichnung zu küren. Dass die Vorlage aus Jux und Tollerei erstellt worden ist, bestreitet ja niemand, aber der Zweck heiligt hier nicht die Mittel. Angemessen wäre eine konstruktive Kritik und nicht eine flapsige Anmerkung in einer Jar-Jar-Trophäe. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:31, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Jaina trifft da genau den Punkt. Bislang fand ich die Vorlage schon öfters mal am Rande des erlaubten, aber hiermit ist überzogen worden. Grundlegend ist mir aber immer nur aufgefallen, dass Schorschs Umgang damit respektlos ist - da dort zumindestens immer ein aggressiver Beiton vorhanden ist. Einer von ihm an mir verliehendem Jar Jar war zudem abgrundtief falsch und aus der blanken Unwissenheit zugeteilt worden, genauso wie der hier, wo doch die Gründe ganz offen dargelegt wurden. Grundlegend muss ich aber sagen, dass sie nicht unbedingt abgeschafft werden muss. Doch ein normaler Umgang damit sollte sich dringens einbürgern, da sich nicht nur der Vergeber damit oftmals blankiert, sondern sie einfach so nur negativ wahrgenommen wird.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 19:50, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) Also das ist doch völlig übertrieben. Das Leben ist nunmal nicht Sommer, Sonne, Sonnenschein, und man muss auch in der Lage sein, mit Kritik klarkommen. Bisher war diese bei Verwendung der Jar Jars immer berechtigt, und es spricht nix dagegen, seine Kritik auf diese Weise zu äußern. Klar erfreut einen Kritik nicht immer, aber insbesondere als Admin muss man mit berechtigter Kritik auch umgehen können, am besten in dem man die Kritikpunkte beseitigt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:02, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) :DMK, ließ doch bitte mal die Kommentare. Hier geht es nicht um Einsteckungsvermögen - ich glaube kaum, dass hier rumgeweint wird. Es geht eben drum, dass Kritik völlig fehl am Platze ist, weil man ganz klar offenbart, dass man keine Ahnung hat. E Basta. Wenn du generell so argumentierst, ist das auch zwingend gegen die Jediquette. Dann kann ich hier auch das H- und F-Wort als "Prost-Neujahr" verwenden oder gar als Zeichen des Guten Willens, denn man soll es ja nicht all zu eng nehmen. Wir sind hier kein Kindergarten! --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 22:13, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Was? Warum ist die Kritik denn fehl am Platze? Es ist absolut in Ordnung zu äußern, was einen stört. Hier gilt freie Meinungsäußerung. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 22:38, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Natürlich gilt das! Niemand hat etwas gegen konstruktive Kritik, aber eine Kritik in dieser Form ist einfach kontraproduktiv und extrem provokant. Da geht es wirklich nicht darum, ob man Kritik im Allgemeinen verträgt oder nicht, DMK! Es geht einfach darum, wie man diese Kritik äußert, und dieser Jar Jar ist ganz offensichtlich nicht das richtige Werkzeug dafür. Du sagst immer nur, dass es eine Form der Kritik ist, aber auf unsere ganzen anderen Argumente gehst du gar nicht ein. Natürlich ist es eine Form der Kritik, aber in dieser Form wie sie gegen Premia eingesetzt wurde, ist sie einfach nur flapsig, provokant und herablassend. Wenn UC über ein Jahr in einem Artikel drin steht und der Autor erhält dadurch mal eine Negativ-Trophäe ist das in Ordnung, aber nicht wenn ein prüfungsgebeutelter Administrator mal eine Zeit lang nicht aktiv ist. Diese Botschaft wäre auch in einer anderen Verpackung angekommen, aber der Goldene Jar Jar war hier ohne Vorwarnung oder Ankündigung gesetzt worden, und dann noch in einer Form, die eigentlich ungerechtfertigt ist. Dass du als Autor dieser Vorlage diese zu verteidigen versuchst, ist mir klar. Dass sich im Chat eine Vetternwirtschaft gebildet hat, ist nur allzu offensichtlich. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 23:44, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Generell finde ich den Jar-Jar eine lustige Idee. Allerdings finde ich ihn in dem Fall einfach nur unangebracht. Klar, es sind ein paar Sachen, die Aufmerksamkeit erfordern, gerade das mit den Serverproblemen, aber dennoch muss man dabei auch bedenken, dass dies hier ein freiwilliges Projekt ist. Das private Leben, und vor allem der berufliche Werdegang sollten klar wichtiger sein. Deshalb finde ich es durchaus vertretbar, dass man während der Prüfungszeit nicht noch viel Zeit dafür aufbringen kann, solche Probleme zu lösen. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 07:54, 24. Mär. 2009 (CET) Da muss ich dir zustimmen, Pandora. Im Fall Premia würde ich eher sagen, es ist ein Verstoß gegen die Jediquette und fertig. Der Jar Jar kann da auch nix für. Damit sowas nicht mehr vorkommt wäre ich aber dafür, dass wir auf die Vorlagen-Seite einfach so was schreiben wie: "Achtung! Der 'Goldene Jar Jar' ist eine Vorlage zum Wachrütteln der Jedipedianer. Denke dennoch beim ergänzen deines Textes an die Einhaltung der Jediquette." Und fertig. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 18:13, 25. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Ich will mich auch mal dazu melden, schließlich habe ich den Goldenen Jar-Jar ja erfunden. Diese Auszeichnung hatte ich dazu gedacht den Leuten zu zeigen, dass sie sich in einer angelegenheit etwas Jar-Jar artig, tollpatschig verhalten haben. Ben und Jango haben ihn als erste bekommen, nachdem die Verhannte ein Jahr lang UC war. Jar-Jar macht letztlich alle seine Fehler, weil er nicht über die Folgen nachdenkt, aber eigentlich meint er es gut. Und genau das sollte bei der Verwendung auch klar sein. Wer es mit dem guten Willen übertreibt, oder gedankenlos Mist baut, sollte damit ausgezeichnet werden. Außerdem sollte es auch etwas sein, worüber man lachen kann. :Kurz: Der, der den Jar-Jar bekommt, sollte (mehr oder weniger) mitlachen können (hängt natürlich davon ab, ob der jenige humorvoll genug ist^^) und nicht nieder gemacht werden. 19:25, 26. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Ich selbst habe kein Problem mit der "Auszeichnung". Wenn sich allerdings Benutzer daran stören, sollten wir nochmal darüber sprechen, ob die Vorlage wirklich nötig ist. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 18:15, 29. Mär. 2009 (CEST)